


Awakening

by Golbez



Series: Little Boxes [4]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Captivity, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Post-Betrayal, Realization, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golbez/pseuds/Golbez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imprisoned by the Decepticons, the disfigured Elita-1 realizes a few things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came about from one of my old fanfics, which I've since deleted off the internet. _That_ one was Starscream/Blackarachnia and I was going to go and talk about their past and stuff. Tarantulas was randomly there, and this is pretty much the remains of that fic, though this is a lot more serious than anything that ever came about with that fic.
> 
> This contains spoilers for Elita-1's identity in Animated.

Megatron had plans for her.

She was certain of it. Why else would he keep a disfigured Autobot in his brig? Be it for target practice, or some other much more nefarious intention, she was at the Decepticons' mercy.

Elita-1 would have wept for herself, had she any tears left. Now, there was only an emptiness within her, a most hollow feeling that had taken hold of her spark and threatened to tear it out completely, even as she sat in her cell with her arms wrapped around her knees. She contemplated activating her kill switch several times, but each time she berated herself.

From the ashes of this emptiness, came a feeling she had never quite experienced before, and it was by this strange, yet strong emotion that she swore she would rid herself of this disgusting body, and perhaps even attain her revenge on the ones who had...It hurt to think about them.

Then, one day, she awoke to find an odd-looking mech in her cell.

Blackarachnia, he called her, right before introducing himself as Tarantulas.

Elita thought about it, then decided she liked her new name.

Megatron might have had plans for her, but too bad for him, she had her own plans for herself.


End file.
